


Fanart for 'Carry On'

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fanart, Fon is also very confused, Harry is Skull, Harry/Skull is very angry and confused, Inspired by 'Carry On' by Akua, Nobody on the Mafia side really knows what's going on tbh, Poor Skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: Fanart for Akua’s ‘Carry On’(If they ever see this, I hope they like it! :) )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/gifts).



> Fanart for Akua’s ‘Carry On’  
> (If they ever see this, I hope they like it! :) )

A very angry confused boi.

Reborn really really needs to learn when NOT to shoot.


	2. Longwei and Skull have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longwei and Skull have a talk. It's not necessarily a good talk, but a talk nonetheless.

Fon was prepared for exactly 0% of this conversation and is beginning to realise he is in waaay over his head.  
  
What exactly do you say to your friend of decades when he reveals a hidden family you know zilch about?  
  
Also not forgetting your friend has no idea who you really are and is at times both hyper clingy and adoring and completely repulsed by you.   
  
Good luck " Longwei"; You're gonna need all the 'Greatness of the Dragon' you can get. XD


	3. Freshly Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the very first chapter. Harry is confused but damn well ready to throw down.


End file.
